


Dangerously

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, 允在, 囚禁, 斯德哥尔摩, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *大明星×疯狂粉丝AU*有剧情的车，一发完*含现实事件改编*kjj病娇黑化预警*囚禁+斯德哥尔摩





	Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> *大明星×疯狂粉丝AU  
> *有剧情的车，一发完  
> *含现实事件改编  
> *kjj病娇黑化预警  
> *囚禁+斯德哥尔摩

# 引子：

 

## 【01.11.02    中雨】

我去参加SM青少年BEST选拔赛，落选了。唯一的值得铭记的可能就是选拔赛上看到的那个男孩儿。长得很帅，他跳舞的时候我看得呆住了，心脏莫名其妙地狂跳着……

怎么会这么优秀呢……

比开口唱了几句就被叫停，也不会跳舞的我强不知道多少倍。

他得到了舞蹈奖第一名，当然了，参赛的没有人比得上他。

我的目光一直不自觉地追随着他，出了SM大楼，外面正在下雨。

他用卫衣的帽子蒙住头就走近雨里去了。

啊……淋到雨了……会感冒的……

我的手脚不受控制，撑了伞就追上去。

头顶上方突然出现了一把雨伞，他有些惊讶地回头看我。

“不要淋到雨了呀……”我向他解释着，伸手帮他把衣服上的雨水拍掉。

我和他的身体接触。唯一的身体接触。

他愣愣地看了我好久。

被我对陌生人的主动态度惊到了？

“啊……不好意思……谢谢你！”他灿烂地微笑着。

那是他对我说第一句话。

我打着伞，一直把他送到车站。

 

——金在中

 

## 【06.10.14    多云转阴】

去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧

还没死的话，我会去杀了你的。

我会喂你喝下有毒的饮料的，而且要比你给他喝下的东西毒性强十倍，不，一百倍。

伤害了他，死好像也便宜你了啊。那么，就用你使用过的强力胶，把你黏在浴缸里，然后放水。不想被淹死的话就要奋力挣扎呢，可是被粘得那么牢，挣扎的话皮肉会被撕下来吧。

不要让我找到你，贱人。

 

——金在中

 

## 【08.09.04    阴】

那个和他、他的父母一起吃饭的女人是谁。

相亲对象吗？

他的父母，这么急着让他结婚吗？

 

——金在中

 

## 【08.10.31    阴】

和其他人守在餐厅外面。

他终于从餐厅出来了，我好像要窒息了，啊……

没有剃胡子的样子更帅了……好有男人味……

然而有一件令人作呕的事情发生了，上次那个女人又出现了，这样的脸蛋，我觉得我也可以比得过啊……

他的妹妹叫那个女人嫂子。

闭嘴郑智慧！闭嘴！就算你是他的妹妹，我也不会宽容你这样说的！所以赶紧闭嘴！

闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴呜呜呜我要哭了啊……

所以求你闭嘴……

贱人，竟然想和他结婚……

哥哥，不要和她结婚好不好……不要逼我……

不要逼我……

不要逼我……

不要逼我……

 

——金在中

 

# 【允在】Dangerously

## （一）

允浩醒来的时候，发现自己的双手被死死绑在床头铁栏杆上，床垫脏兮兮的，没有枕头。

头还是晕的，他挣扎了一下，胃里立刻涌上一股想要呕吐的感觉。

怎么回事？他努力想让混沌的大脑运转起来。

夜里他结束了演出，粉丝跟车，他叫司机在路上多绕了几圈，回到自己买的公寓时已经很晚了。没看到有粉丝守在楼下。

他一个人走进楼里等电梯，这时，一个戴着鸭舌帽和黑色口罩的瘦削身影出现在他旁边，也是等电梯的。

电梯到了，两个人前后走进去。允浩按了楼层，那个人却没有按。

“要我帮你吗，去几楼？”

那人摇了摇头。

允浩感到奇怪，可也没多想。自己的楼层到了，他走出电梯，那个人也紧跟着走出来。

这个小区的住宅，每层楼只有一层住户。

允浩发觉事态不对，回头想要质问那个人，话还未出口，那人就飞快地从口袋里掏出了什么东西，下一秒，带着怪味的白雾冲向他的脸，顷刻间，眼前的一切堕入了黑暗之中。

## （二）

所以他被迷晕了，然后被带到这里。

环视四周，这大概是一个类似地下室的地方，面积有二十多平米，天花板悬挂着一只灯泡，发出病恹恹的光。用来进出的铁门关着，右侧的墙上有一面窗户，但是被人从里面封死了。

他昏迷多久了？

经纪人和公司是不是在找他？

警察是不是已经介入了，什么时候能找到他？

如果找不到，他该怎么逃出去？

想着想着，冷汗就从额头上渗了出来。他像疯了一样，奋力地挥动手臂想从绳子里挣脱出来，结果只是让自己的手腕被粗糙的绳子磨破，冒出鲜红的血滴。

也不知道自己多久没有吃饭了，再加上精神紧张，他可以撑过整场演唱会的体力飞快地消耗下去。允浩暂时放弃了挣扎，正筋疲力竭地靠在床头喘气，地下室的门就开了。

一个瘦削的身影走进来，就是之前的鸭舌帽和黑色口罩，个子比他矮一些。

“你醒了啊……”

那个人说道，是男人的声音，意外的和他想象中完全不同，听起来异常清脆悦耳。

允浩没有说话，看着男人把门锁好，摘掉口罩和帽子，手里提着一袋东西向他走来。原本隐藏在黑暗中的面孔逐渐被灯光照亮……

允浩心里一惊。

不是因为对方的脸太过丑陋或是太过凶恶，而是……

太好看了。

明明是男人，却有着比女人更精致的脸，大大的黑色双眼，细长上翘的眼尾，皮肤很白，小巧的红色嘴唇，柔顺的黑发垂到脖子。

20岁左右吧。

“拉面……要吃吗？”那个人怯生生地举起手里的塑料袋，对允浩说。

允浩沉默地看着他。

为什么对方的表情透着一丝紧张？明明被迷晕囚禁的人是他啊。

那人见允浩不回答，又说：“你从昨晚到现在就没吃东西了，应该饿了吧……我做给你吃。”

说完就自顾自拿着拉面袋子走开了。

等到那个人开始煮面，允浩才意识到这个地下室的设施很齐全，也可能不是地下室，而是被人废弃的小屋子。

拉面的香味很快飘了满屋，让允浩太久都是空荡荡的胃几乎皱缩起来。

那人端着拉面碗走到了床边，用筷子夹起一点，自己先吹了吹，才送到允浩嘴边。

允浩的头一歪，躲开了对方的筷子。

“你是谁？”

那人端着碗的手颤了一下。

“我叫金在中。”

“我不是问这个……”允浩语气僵硬地说。

听了他的话，金在中的眼睛突然暗下去了。

“我是……允浩你的粉丝……”

这个身份允浩其实大概猜到了。这个叫金在中的，看上去就是普通大学生的模样，并不像电影里那些凶恶的变态罪犯。

两个人许久都没有说话。

金在中突然抬起头看着他，眼睛亮亮的：“已经七年了哦……允浩……我已经喜欢你七年了……”

七年？可是他04年出道，到现在只有五年。

大概是眼睛里的困惑被看出来了，金在中向他解释着：“我……在你出道之前就开始喜欢你了。”

“什么？”

金在中又夹起一点拉面往他嘴边送：“允浩，你趁热吃了吧……你想问我什么我都会说的……”

允浩认命地叹了口气，张开了嘴巴。

金在中抬着的手臂像不会感到累一样，一口一口地喂他吃面，只是中途给他接水喝的时候才放下过碗和筷子。

金在中做的拉面很好吃。

老实说，小时候连他母亲都没这么伺候过他。金在中此刻正穿着碎花围裙，喂他的时候脸上还带着淡淡的微笑，好像在做什么很幸福的事一样，弄得允浩莫名有些不好意思。

“那个……我自己也可以吃的，如果你……”

“不行！”金在中用大喊声打断了他，脸上全是慌张。

“如果我解开绳子，你会丢下我逃跑的不是吗！”

被眼前突然变得歇斯底里的人吓了一跳，允浩的喉咙被面条噎住了，剧烈地咳嗽起来。金在中赶紧放下碗，一脸抱歉地凑近他帮他拍背，又拿起一边床头橱上的水，递到他嘴边，声音里竟然带着哭腔：“呜呜，允浩……都是我不好，害你呛到了……喝水，喝水……”

咳嗽平复下来，面也吃完了，允浩想起刚才要问的事情。

金在中说过他都会回答的吧。

“你说你在我出道前就喜欢我了，你见过我？”等到金在中洗了碗，脱了围裙又坐在床边的椅子上时，允浩开口问道。

金在中脸颊泛红，低着头揉自己的衣角。

“你大概不记得了……2001年11月2号，我在SM选拔赛上，看到你了……”

“啊……你在SM当过练习生吗？”听他这么一说，的确，别的先不提，允浩倒觉得眼前的人完全是可以拿外貌奖第一名的好看。

“不是的……我没有选上……”即使过去这么多年了，金在中的声音里还是听得出明显的失落，不过他很快就微笑着看向允浩，“我还是很幸运的，因为遇见允浩了！”

“你还跟我说话了呢！”金在中眼睛里闪着光。

那天他都跟谁说过话了？很多人，那些人里就有站在他眼前这个人吗？

“我帮你撑伞，你跟我说‘啊，不好意思……谢谢’，我一直都记得哦，因为是你亲口对我说的……”

仿佛有人在允浩的头脑中点燃了爆竹。

啊！是那个人吗！

他一直都记得，这是他一直压在心底的一个秘密……那个男生帮他拍掉雨水的动作让他一瞬间沦陷了。因为是在SM公司附近遇到的，后来为了能再见到那个给他撑伞的男生，他一连五天都守在公司门口等，然而那个好看的男生再也没出现了。

他也渐渐淡忘了16岁时唯一一次对同性的心动。

那个人……竟然就是眼前这个情绪起伏不定，偏激疯狂的粉丝吗？

允浩心里五味杂陈。

许久才轻声说：“我记得你。”

金在中立刻睁大了眼睛。

“我记得你，撑伞，帮我拍掉雨水。”允浩的声音有点嘶哑。

金在中的脸红得像煮熟的龙虾，害羞得不敢和他对视，目光向别的地方飘去，最终停在允浩之前被绳子磨破的手腕。

“啊，允浩这里流血了……”手忙脚乱的把允浩的手握在自己手里，与他做下的行为不同，金在中的手温暖而柔软，此刻他细白的指头轻轻抚过上面的伤痕，把嘴唇凑上去，伸出了舌头。允浩被他的举动惊呆了，金在中陶醉地眯着眼睛，鲜红的舌头细细地舔着，像是吃冰激凌一样，舔在伤口处痒痒的，让允浩的胸口也莫名发紧。

“对不起……对不起……让你受伤了……都是我不好……对不起……对不起……”手腕上的血痂被舔干净了，金在中的眼圈和鼻尖却红了，猛地把头埋在臂弯里，开始啜泣。

允浩愣愣地看着金在中，他纤瘦的肩膀随着他哭泣的声音微微颤抖……

真是的，允浩发现自己竟然觉得金在中现在的样子很可怜，手下意识地想伸过去摸摸他的头安慰他，却被绑在手上的绳子毫不客气地阻拦了。

他是绑架你，囚禁你的疯子，这样的疯子，

不值得你去可怜他。

## （三）

允浩再醒来的时候，发现手腕上已经贴上了创可贴，原来粗糙的绳子也被换成了柔软的布条，脑袋下面多了一个枕头。

这么关心他么……

他又试着挣了挣，还是挣不开。

四下里看看，金在中已经不在屋子里了。

屋子里没有钟表，窗户又被封着，允浩对时间已经完全失去了概念。现在可能距离他被绑架过去了两天，三天，但也可能只是几个小时。

不知道过了多久，金在中回来了。

允浩问道：“现在是什么时候了？”

金在中在煎鸡蛋，看了看他手腕上的表，回答：“九点二十。”

晚上的时候，金在中忽然问他：“允浩，你是不是觉得很无聊？”

比起无聊，更多的是一直被囚禁在这里的绝望吧。

但是允浩没有把这句话说出来。

金在中好像也不太在意，自言自语地说：“一定很无聊……嗯……要怎么办呢……”

允浩本来还有点好奇金在中会做什么。结果只是坐在床边给他读他自己写的日记。从2001年11月2日读起，几乎每篇日记里都写到了他。

金在中的日记事无巨细，有听到他新歌的感想，一场不落地去他演唱会的记录，有在公车上被大叔摸屁股骚扰，有学校里的女生向自己告白，有买专辑的钱被混混抢走，有自己搬出家里一个人住，父母每月给他寄钱等等。金在中的家庭很奇怪，他家里很有钱，父亲是大企业老板，但是无论是他父亲还是母亲，除了给他钱花，似乎并不在乎他的死活。

有些日记读了让人脸红，比如：

===================================================

允浩，怎么会这么男人呢？

这场演唱会时穿的裤子下面，好像没有穿内裤呢，裆部鼓着好大的一团，跳舞的时候就能清楚看见他阴茎的形状。

好漂亮……好大……不愧是我的允浩呢……

如果能把那个大家伙放到我的身体里就更好了……啊……腿都软了……

可是允浩的那里那么大，我的那里又那么小，会不会进不来啊？要准备好才行。

在网上买了比允浩的尺寸稍小一点的和差不多符合的假阳具，还有润滑剂。真希望自己的第一次能给允浩啊……可是没办法呢……

啊……好疼……即使用了润滑剂也还是好疼……都流血了……竟然这么疼……这可不行啊，这是小一点的那个呢，允浩的要比这个大……想着允浩……允浩……允浩……就不那么疼了……

金在中你个没用的东西，要赶紧适应才行啊，妈的……

===================================================

今天在学校里，音乐老师讲到允浩了，老师也说允浩很帅呢。

啊，只是听到老师说有关你的事情，那里就硬了……直接跑出教室，去洗手间解决……

允浩在昨天的电台节目里说，喜欢女生叫他哥哥……

啊……可恶……为什么是那个属于女人的称呼啊……

哥哥……哥哥……哥哥……允浩哥哥……

在中也是漂亮的吧，跟女生比也是漂亮的吧，可以叫允浩哥哥吧……隔壁班的那个混混头子，今天说要在中做他老婆呢……

谁要做他老婆啊……

可是如果是允浩的话，要我做一条母狗也行呢……

哥哥……哥哥……允浩哥哥……

因为旷课被教导主任抓去办公室里打屁股了。让我趴在桌子上，校服裤子都脱下来……不是说要打屁股吗，为什么没有用戒尺打而是在用手摸呢？我的屁股很软很翘吗？

“老师，我的屁股像女生吗？”

啊，死老头你误会我的意思了，是真的想知道，因为允浩哥哥喜欢的是女生嘛……难不成还是在勾引你吗？

都说了你误会我的意思了为什么还在摸……真是恶心死了……恶心地要吐了……

因为把教导主任的头打破了，我被罚站在楼道里。

啊……允浩哥哥……我为你站得腿都软了，你知道吗……

===================================================

在网上看到，没有不喜欢胸的男人。

允浩在节目上说，他不讨厌丰满的女性呢……

真是的，我又没有乳房……

要让胸变得大一点，还是要健身呢。

幸运的是，我好像很容易练出肌肉来。

穿着低胸的上衣，对着镜子照一照，还不错呢……

在自慰的时候揉着自己的胸和乳头，脑海里想着允浩……啊，之前都没发现我的胸这么敏感的，只要想象成允浩的手，好像只要碰这里都可以射……

允呐……我的胸和女人比怎么样呢，也是软软的触感吧……从来没有碰过女人，我也不知道呢……

===================================================

有些日记的用词和显示出来的情绪又很可怕，比如那些详细地写了要如何将跟他传绯闻的女明星折磨致死的日记，又一次地提醒他金在中是个疯子的事实。

## （四）

两个星期过去了，没有人来救他出去。

他每天见到的唯一的活物，就是金在中。金在中每天都会给他吃一种会让身体没有力气的药。需要上厕所的时候，金在中会解开绑着他的绳子，把他的手铐在背后，陪他一起去卫生间。因为手被铐住，允浩没办法脱裤子，金在中就会帮他脱。洗澡的时候也被铐着，由金在中帮他洗。允浩非常地抗拒，金在中也没说什么，接下来的一个星期都没有放他去洗澡。逼得他最后只好妥协。

允浩睡在床上，金在中却在地上打地铺睡。允浩在这间屋子里吃的每一顿饭，都是金在中亲手做的，也是他亲手喂给他的。金在中的手艺真的很好，渐渐的，允浩的心里竟然生出些期盼，期待着金在中下次会做什么给他吃。

金在中会从外面给他买来新衣服穿，尺寸都很合适，金在中给他挑的衣服，甚至比那些工作人员搭配的还好。他换下来的旧衣服，都被金在中收走了。

后来有一天晚上，他知道那些衣服有可能被如何对待了。

那天金在中给他换了一张新的床垫，旧的床垫被他铺在床边。

晚上的时候他闭着眼睛躺在床上，却没有睡着。

金在中凑到他耳边小声说：“允浩，还醒着吗？”

允浩假装睡着，没有说话，一动不动。

金在中走开了，允浩偷偷睁开眼睛，看着他走到一边的衣柜前，把衣柜门打开，拿出允浩今天换下来的灰色衬衫，把自己身上的衣服一件件全部脱了下来，然后穿上允浩的衬衫。衬衫穿在金在中身上松松垮垮的，下摆刚好盖住屁股，露出两条长腿，大腿根部是泛红的嫩肉。允浩感到下腹莫名发紧。

确实，三个星期以来，他一次都没有释放过自己的欲望。

金在中穿着他的衬衫，在他原来的床垫上躺下了，脸深深的埋进床垫里，“啊……是允浩哥哥的味道……拥抱着我呢……”他发出模糊不清的声音，双手伸到腿间，握住了自己的阴茎，动作起来。

允浩呆呆地躺在床上，看着对方闻着他床垫的味道，穿着他的衬衫自慰。脖子向后仰出一个诱人的弧度，白皙大腿敞开着，呻吟的声音柔软甜腻，额头和胸口都是一层细密的薄汗，没有被触碰的粉红色乳头已经兴奋地立了起来。

“啊……啊……哥哥……允浩哥哥……”

第一次亲口听到金在中用这样情色的声音叫他女生才用的称呼，允浩感到胯下的东西很快就硬了，直挺挺戳在裤裆里。

“哥哥……啊……哈啊……允浩哥哥……在中……要到了……”

音调忽然拔高，射精的时候金在中全身都缩紧了，大腿颤抖着，脚趾都蜷缩起来。

他不顾身上溅到的精液，裹紧了允浩的衬衫，红润的嘴唇微张，大口大口地喘着气。

允浩开口叫他：“金在中……”

金在中眼神迷离地看向他，软软地问道：“允浩你……醒着呀……”

允浩感到自己口干舌燥，声音低沉了好多：“你过来。”

金在中听话地站了起来，颤巍巍地走到床边。

“有什么事吗，允浩？”

“怎么不叫我哥哥了？”

“啊？”金在中眨了眨眼睛，愣愣地看着他。

“很好听的，你叫我哥哥的时候。”允浩看到他一脸茫然的样子只想逗他。

金在中的耳朵红了，害羞地捂住了脸。

“到底什么事……允浩哥哥……”小声咕哝道。

“自己爽了，也不考虑我的感受……”允浩冲自己下半身的方向一抬下巴。

金在中看向允浩的胯下，长大了嘴，脸颊更红了：“啊……那里变大了……”

“小疯子，就知道看，还不帮我解决一下……”允浩感到阴茎硬得都发疼了，又补充道。

听了允浩的话，金在中兴奋地眼睛都放光了，他飞快地爬上床，把允浩的裤链拉开，内裤也拽下来一些，精神抖擞的大家伙立刻就弹出来打在他脸上，让他满足地哼了一声。

“哥哥……我可以吃你的这个吗？”

虔诚地在阴茎的头部吻了一下，双手覆盖在阴茎的表面磨蹭，讨好地看着允浩。

允浩挺了挺腰，阴茎蹭到了金在中的嘴唇：“做你想做的吧……”

终于得到许可，金在中迫不及待地张开嘴，将对方的阴茎含进嘴里，唔……真是太大了……允浩的阴茎直戳到他喉咙，可是连这干呕的感觉都让他更兴奋，口腔完全被填满了，鼻尖都是哥哥充满男人味的气息，啊……他腿间的东西又站起来了。像是在吃美味的棒棒糖，金在中的舌头抵着敏感的头部旋转舔舐，实在含不下了就吐出来，从上到下用舌头爱抚着允浩的阴茎，吮吸头部的小伞，发出满足的呜呜声。

允浩被他照顾得舒爽，在他唇边射了出来，粘稠的精液一股脑喷在金在中的脸上，胸口处也溅了不少。允浩抱歉地想去帮他擦，但是金在中却微笑着伸出小巧的舌头，用缓慢到色情的速度，把唇边的白浊舔掉了。

“啊……哥哥的……好美味……”

边说边又去爱抚允浩软下来的阴茎，直到它再一次站立起来。

“上面吃过了……下面还没有吃过……哥哥……”金在中的眼睛被情欲蒙上了一层水雾，眼角泛着媚惑的红，他用脸颊蹭着允浩越来越精神的阴茎，“下面也想要……哥哥……再喂喂在中好不好……”

妈的……太可爱了……可爱到不行了……这个疯子……快把他也逼疯了……

“想要的话就把我的手解开。”允浩咬着牙说。

金在中只犹豫了一秒，就解开了绑着允浩双手的布条。

允浩立刻把金在中按倒在床上，金在中很自觉地向他撅起了屁股，有些粗鲁地抓着对方挺翘的臀部向两边分开，扩张也没有做，就直接挺身撞了进去。

尽管连润滑都没有，金在中像是感觉不到痛一样，允浩才进去，他就大声地呻吟起来，内壁的软肉热情地包裹着允浩。刚开始顶弄的时候还是很艰难，里面紧的让允浩不得不大口喘气，但是很快的，金在中就放松下来，完全接纳了他，里面和外面一样的热情，分泌的肠液让每一次抽插都搅动出响亮的水声，温暖滑腻，粉红的穴口不断收缩着，吮吸他的阴茎。

“啊啊……哥哥……好棒……呜呜……再……再进去……”配合地向后动着臀部，浑身都在颤抖着，发出涂了奶油一样柔软甜蜜的呻吟。陶醉在情欲中的眼睛回头望着允浩，允浩毫不犹豫地倾身上前吻住了金在中红润充盈的嘴唇，像布丁一样柔软的美味触感，上面和下面都火热地容纳了他。

“呼……你这疯子……怎么这么甜呢……好像都停不下来了……”

“嗯啊……不要……不要停……允呐……”

“这么舒服吗……”

“舒……啊啊……舒服……哥哥……我要死了……”

“只是这样就受不了了？”允浩把阴茎完全抽出来，再重重地顶进去，耻骨撞得两瓣臀肉都在颤动，每一次都顶到深处的那一点，后穴被插得湿湿软软，在摩擦下变成了鲜艳的红色。

允浩动作越来越粗暴，不管不顾地只想把内心所有的压抑、挣扎和欲望撞进去，就这样吧……把理智都抛到脑后，人类就是这样与野兽类似的生物啊……

金在中被弄得腰都软了，浑身都没了力气，像脱水缺氧的鱼一样张开鲜红的嘴唇，发出软糯的哭腔。

“呜呜……我不行了……允呐……不行了……”

太过强烈的快感让他精神恍惚，眼角淌出了眼泪，下意识地想逃。允浩立刻把他拽回来，用力掐住他纤细的腰：“呼……把我弄成这样，就想这么跑了吗？”

“嗯啊……哥哥……真的不行……要去……啊啊啊……”

允浩不理会他，感到对方的后穴抽搐着缩紧了，知道他要到了，立刻把手伸到前面，握住他阴茎的根部不让他释放。

“等我一起……”声音还算温和，顶弄的力道却是毫不留情。

金在中真的哭了起来，紧紧抓住了允浩覆在他腰上的手，求饶的呻吟断断续续的，可还是甜的像涂了奶油，软得似乎掐得出水：“呜呜……哥……哥哥……求你……饶了我吧……”

允浩发出低沉的笑声：“呵呵……我饶了你……谁又来宽恕我呢……”

“呜呜……允浩……对不起……”

“可以跟我一起去死吗……”

“啊啊……允呐……什么都可以……只要是和允浩……什么都可以……”

“呼……疯子……都疯了……”允浩发出粗重的喘息，放开对方的阴茎，重重地在金在中的嘴唇上咬了下去，一股温热腥甜的液体立刻涌进了口腔。金在中尖叫起来，两个人几乎同时达到了高潮。

把阴茎退出来，大量白浊就从红肿的穴口往外流。允浩的手指在粘腻的穴口点了点：“夹紧了，不要流出来。”

“嗯……”金在中听话地把屁股翘起来一点，似乎想让流出来的精液再流回去。

“啊……哥哥喂了我好多……肚子都鼓起来了……”夹紧了臀部，金在中翻了个身，允浩也在他旁边躺下了。

“肚子鼓起来了……想给哥哥生个孩子吗？”允浩搂着在中，又凑上去吻他的脸颊。

“想……如果可以的话……”

两个人都没有急着去清理，只是等待呼吸渐渐平静下来，说着一些前言不搭后语的话。

想要脱离樊笼，除了打开笼门逃出去，其实还有另外一种。

自甘堕落，囚禁也就不再是囚禁。

## （五）

在大众视野中失踪50天的国民男神郑允浩，终于被警方于舍北一个小山村中发现并营救成功。在警方对在场嫌疑犯实施控制的过程中，郑允浩行为反常，竟向营救的警员开枪射击，并致一人死亡。嫌疑犯趁乱逃跑，警方仍在追捕。

## （六）

由于被确诊精神失常，并有大量民众尤其是年轻民众上街请愿，法院决定从轻处分，郑允浩最终被处有期徒刑30年，次日将前往舍北监狱服刑。

## （七）

绑架并囚禁郑允浩的犯罪嫌疑人、现年22岁的金某已于昨日向警方自首。

## （八）

舍北监狱。

“哈，长成这样，又是被干的货色……”

“这样的身体也能做得出犯罪的事情啊……”

“美丽儿，到这里来让哥好好疼爱疼爱！”

耳边充斥着污言秽语，不断有手伸出来想要摸他的腰，掐他的屁股，都被他用力打开了。

推搡着他的狱警终于停下脚步，打开面前一扇囚室的门，里面只有一个囚犯。金在中看着那张他疯狂爱着的脸，露出了迷人的笑，回头看向那些粗野的囚犯们，故意舔了舔自己粉红色的嘴唇：

“对不起，美丽儿已经有爱人了。”

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
